En Smaragdgrön Romans Vid Midvintertid
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Theodore Nott är trött på sin status och vad det står för. Han finner sig att falla för den märkvärdiga, men godhjärtade Elyon Pemberton, en Hufflepuff och en nära vän till Gyllene Trion. När han väl inser att pengar och blodstatus betyder inget för honom längre, bestämmer han sig för bjuda henne på balen som sin dejt. Men vad kommer hon svara? Fjärde året-relaterat. R&R.
1. Theodore Nott

**En Smaragdgrön Romans Vid Midvintertid**

Han avskydde vad hans namn stod för. I varje fall sitt efternamn.

Somliga kanske ansåg han var av äkta vara, rent trollkarlssläkte. Men han kunde inte se vad för skillnad det spelade längre. Vad betydde rent blod när magi fanns starkt i alla häxor och trollkarlar, oavsett blodstatus och familjerykte?

I tretton år hade han ansett sig själv som en äkta renblodig trollkarl, han var bättre än alla andra och dom spelade inte så stor roll i deras trollkarlssamhälle, oavsett hur begåvade eller hur hårt de arbetade.

Men sen han mötte Pemberton...han blev förändrad. Hom öppnade hans ögon, gav honom en ny syn. Det vore som om han har öppnat en Pandoras Ask eller ätit en av de förbjudna frukterna i Edens trädgård.

Hon var så annorlunda från alla andra. Det fann en tyst visdom omkring henne och hennes godhet var som en fyr omkring henne, en osynlig aura han kunde känna av.

Theodore Nott satt för sig själv vid Slytherinbordet, djup i tankar och avskilt från alla andra. Trots sitt rykte och elevhem, han gillade inte sina kamrater ett dugg. Han ville inget med Malfoy att göra och han fann det inte ett dugg roande i att håna Potter sm hans kamrater gillade att göra.

Håna och göra narr av en pojke som har förlorat sina föräldrar och fått en förbannelseärr var verkligen inte roligt alls. Dessutom så skulle han framställa som en riktig hycklare ifall han gjorde något sånt, speciellt när han blev påmind av sin döda mor.

Han saknade sin mor mycket, trots det hade gått många år sen hon gick bort i en sjukdom. Hon var den enda som hade älskat honom och ibland, om han blundade och tänkte hårt, så kunde han minnas hennes mjuka röst och en varm kram som tröstade honom alltid.

Kanske det var därför han fann sig själv drage till Pemberton? Theo observerade flickan när hon gick till Gryffindorbordet och samtalade med sina lejonvänner, Potter, Weasley och Granger.

För någon anledning så hade grävlingar alltid enkelt att vara sams med lejonen, men detta året hade verkligen gjort dom till nästan fiender, tack vare turneringen.

Han brydde sig egentligen inte vem som vann. Vad spelade det för roll om det var Potter eller Diggory? Om någon av dom vann, så betydde det bara att vinsten gick till Hogwarts, oavsett vem som tävlade för skolan. Varför slösa bort meningslösa känslor av avundsjuka när man kunde använda logik?

Han gillade inte de andra tävlande heller. Krum såg alltid så butter, sade knappt något alls och Delacour var en överdramatisk snobb, hon hade alltid något att klaga över.

Å andra sidan så tyckte han inte om människor alls.

Han fortsatte att stirra på Pemberton, hon såg alltid så glad omkring sina nyfunna Gryffindor-vänner. Theo förlorade sitt kort-varande leende och tänkte på behandlingen hennes elevhem gav henne. Han hörde alltid av folk viskade, skvallrade om.

Dom kallade henne förrädare, hennes eget elevhem och kamrater. Det var naturligtvis Smith som låg bakom det, han hade alltid avskytt Pemberton därför hon var mycket smartare än honom. Hon var en sann grävling i hjärtat medan han var mer av en lömsk fegis.

Pemberton gillade inte skolans attityd mot Potter, det visste alla. Hon hade själv stått för sina ord och hon sade att hon tänkte inte favorisera något elevhem, oavsett vem som var skolans förkämpe. En sann Hufflepuff, det var vad hon var. Men det hade gjort henne enormt impopulär och hon blev snart lämnad ensam, övergiven av sina kamrater och så kallade vänner.

Det ogillade han starkt. Det var fegt gjort, att överge henne på grund av hon stod vid sina fasta principer.

Men på det positiva sidan, Pembertn verkade ha funnit en varm vänskap med Potter och hans vänner. Pemberton log, pratade om något han inte kunde höra. Det hjälpte naturligtvis inte att Malfoys röst irriterade honom och hela Stora Salens tjatter var högljutt.

Hon var så annorlunda, speciell. Hon hade vackra ögon, blågröna som en av havets märkligare nyanser och hennes guldhår, ihopsatt i en enda fläta med en ljusrosa rosett i slutändan. Hennes ansikte var lite blek vilket var säkert resultatet av den tysta mobbning hon fick utstå, men hon hade ändå rätt ljus hy och hon hade lätt asiatisk påbrå.

Alla visste att hon var dotterdotter till den koreanske trolldomsministern och att han hade utsett henne till sin personliga arvinge, men det skulle ändå vara upp till folket om de ville att hon skulle styra deras trollkarlssamhälle.

Kanske Pemberton skulle vara ett gott val att bjuda till julbalen. Theo tänkte noga över saken, han visste mycket väl att det skulle finna för- och nackdelar om han tog chansen.

Hon skulle kanske bli glad, att det fanns någon som tycket hon var ett gott parti. Men hon kunde vara misstänksam också, han var trots allt en Nott. För att inte tala att det skulle pratas om inte bara henne, men han skulle stå i center av allt kommande skvaller.

Malfoy skulle ifrågasätta hans lojalitet till sitt elevhem. Parkinson skulle rikta sin uppmärksam mot Pemberton, kanske till och med försöka ställa till med problem för henne.

Eller, Merlin förbjude, tipsa om detta till den där vesslan Skeeter.

Pemberton skulle då stå ett ovilligt rampljus, förnedrad av en enkel skvallerjournalist och utskrattad av alla. Theo visste mycket väl att hans far kunde betala varenda en för hans namn skulle försvinna från skvallertidningar, men det var Pemberton som då skulle ta emot hela smällen.

Skeeter skulle framsälla henne som en hora...

Det kunda han inte låta hända. Aldrig på hans ära.

Han gillade henne.

Plötsligt så öppnade det gränserna. Varför inte? Varför skulle han inte få gilla henne? Varför skulle han inte få bjuda henne på balen? Pemberton var allt han kunde se i en framtida hustru (i en mycket snar framtid, i så fall). Hon var tålmodig, ärlig och hon var inte rädd att framför sina åsikter. Hon arbetade hårt, hon var lojal mot sin familj och sina vänner. Och inte minst, hon var mycket öppensinnad och godhjärtad.

Han kom ihåg att hon hade varit så ledsen och förkrossad när professor Lupin sade upp sig i slutet av deras förra läsåret, när det kom ut att han var en varulv. Hon hade inte dömt honom, hon brydde sig inte om han var en varulv, demon eller ens Djävulen, hade hon sagt. Han var en lärare hon tyckte förfärligt mycket om och tyckte han var lika mycket värd som dom.

Om det var inte ren lojalitet och godhet, så visste han inte vad det var.

Det var den enda gången han hade faktiskt avskytt Snape för. Han hade ingen rätt att bara säga något sånt inför alla, att avslöja Lupins hemlighet sådär bara. Det var bara grymt och respektlöst.

Men det enda Theo hade kunnat göra var att bete sig så otrevlig och kall som möjligt till sin elevhemsföreståndare. Han ignorerade sina kamrater, fräste åt dom att bete sig som riktiga ormar istället för hjärnlösa apor. Men han var mestadels lämnad ifred på grund av han hotade dom alltid om dom ifrågasatte hans lojalitet.

Att dödshota dom och ge en riktig blänging funkade alltid.

Theo lämnade Stora Salen, irriterad att han tog inte chansen att fråga Pemberton om balen.

Dessutom så krävde alla stora handlingar en väl genomtänkt plan.

* * *

 **AN: Tja...detta ska vara en slags kort berättelse i tre delar och tar plats under Harry Potter och Den Flammande Bägaren. Det handlar om Theodore Nott, hur han lär sig att gilla Elyon Pemberton och bestämmer sig att bjuda henne på balen. Det är lite som hans egen "redemption". Jag har redan tagit reda på att han gillar egentligen inte Malfoy i canon och håller sig mestadels borta fråm sina Slytherinkamrater.**

 **Och javisst ja...detta är faktiskt en liten present åt Lealover1, så det tar plats i hennes universe, så att säga. :3**

 **Så, Lea. Jag hoppas du gillar detta. Jag har inte skrivit en fanfic på svenska på länge, men att läsa dina Hogwarts Läser-fics, inspirerade mig tillräckligt att försöka mig på detta.**

 **För lite trivia information; Elyon är mycket god vän till Gyllene Trion, något som har skett i "behind the scenes" (jag använder så mycket engelska begrepp, lol). Det är därför ni komma se varför hon hänger runt om dem mycket. Också hon har nästan inga vänner efter hon gick emot strömmen angående turneringsdeltagarna för Hogwarts.**

 **Men hoppas att ni gillar detta kapitel och jag kommer uppdatera när jag kan. Så, var tålmodiga och ge mig gärna lite feedback. :)**

 **\- Lunan95**


	2. På Tre Kvastar med Gyllene Trion

**En Smaragdgrön Romans Vid Midvintertid**

"Han stirrade på dig en hel del."

Elyon blinkade förvånat med hennes blågröna ögon, en rätt sällsynt färg för någon vars mamma var Korean. "Vem då?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Den där Nott, från Slytherin." viskade Susan och kastade en blick på en lång, mörkhårig kille i deras ålder. Elyon kikade på honom också, han tycktes inte titta tillbaka utan han satt och stirrade igenom fönstret i djupa drömmerier.

Elyon ryckte på axlarna. "Människor brukar stirra på mig. Fast inte längre sen jag struntade i hårklämman."

"Men den är ju din favorit, du ser ju jättefin i den." Susan protesterade. "Din morfar gav ju den till dej-"

"Just det och det gav mig mer problem än jag vill ha." Elyon snäste tillbaka, irriterad av hennes status återigen. Ibland undrade hon ifall hennes morfar var helt galen ibland, han visste säkert att det skulle viskas och tisslas bakom hennes rygg varje gång hon hade på sig den.

Susan svarade inte och kanske det var bäst så, för professor Moodys magiska öga stirrade plötsligt på Elyon och hon kände sig väldigt obekväm. Hon har aldrig gillat att man stirrade på henne och ännu mindre om man hade så läskigt öga som Moody.

Elyon frös på insidan när han kom emot bordet med henne och Susan, stannade framför dom. "Nå, Pemberton. Du kanske kan visa lite kunskaper för oss." sade Moody och återigen, Elyon kände hur alla stirrade på henne igen och hon hade inte ens det förbaskade hårspännet på sig. "Berätta vad du vet om motbesvärjelser!"

Hon var övertygad att hennes tur sög just nu.

* * *

Harry väntade utomhus på att Elyon skulle dyka upp. Fast inte helt själv, Ron och Hermione var också där och väntade.

Det fanns mycket han hade att berätta för henne, om första uppgiften och om Sirius senaste meddelande. Elyon var den enda förutom honom, Ron och Hermione som visste sanningen. Hur hon listade ut allt, var en fråga han måste fortfarande ställa till henne. Men hon hade lovat sin tystnad om Sirius i utbte mot deras vänskap.

Ett rätt litet pris, egentligen sen Harry skulle blivit hennes vän oavsett vad. Elyon kanske fungerade på ett annat sätt han inte förstod än.

Hermione sat på en stubbe och läste i hennes favoritbok, Hogwarts: En Historia medan Ron kastade stenar på sjön. "Har hon ine slutat än?" frågade han urtråkat.

"Hennes sista lektion är tydligen med Moody." svarade Hermione irriterat, blicken lämnade aldrig boktexten. "Han är tydligen hård i lektionerna hon är med i."

"Galet." kontrade Ron och ryckte på axlarna. "Monsterögat är kanske galen, men han är ju suverän!"

"Elyon har haft svårt i Försvar mot Svartkonster innan." fräste Hermione, hon slet ögon från boken och blängde på honom. "Det var skillnad förra året för hon hade extralektion av professor Lupin."

Ron flinade. "Då hon var kär i honom, menar du?"

"Ron! Elyon var inte kär i Lupin, hon tyckte bara om honom!"

Harry sade inget, han orkade med mera bråk och grälet han hade med Ron innan första uppgiften var tillräckligt för i år. Dessutom visste han mycket väl att Hermione hade rätt, men det var ingen ide att säga det och göra saken värre. Då blickade han mot slottet och såg en liten, svartklädd figur komma gående i deras riktning.

"Elyon kommer nu." sade Harry och satte stopp för ännu ett gräl. Han var på väg att le en hälsning mot grävlingen när Harry såg att hon var allt annat än glad.

Elyon såg mycket nere, som om jorden skulle gå under nästa timme. "Hej..." muttrade hon lågt och stirrade ner i marken.

"Har du stött på Snape?" frågade Ron, återigen taktlös som alltid och Hermione fräste, smällde till Ron på armen. "Aj, vad var det för?"

"Snape?" Elyon frågade förvånat och lyfte på huvudet. "Nej, jag har inte stött på professor fladdermus."

Ron frustrade till av skratt och Hermione dolde ett leende bakom en hand. Harry kunde inte låta bli att skratta till lite, ett gott skratt behövdes i alla fall.

"Nej, Moody hände." Elyon fortsatte. "Jag har inte på det förbannade spännet och jag drar fortfarande uppmärksamhet, jag är trött på att alla pratar bakom min rygg. Kan vi gå en sväng?"

"Visst." svarade Harry och drog på sin ryggsäck. "Ledsen att du mår dåligt, förresten."

Elyon suckade lätt. "Det är okej." sade hon medan de gick mot Hogsmeade, sugna på en honungsöl på Tre Kvastar. "Försvar mot Svartkonster är inte mitt roligaste ämne och professor Lupin är inte ens här. Inget illa ment om Moody, men jag saknar Lupin så mycket."

"Det är jag säker på." flinade Ron och Elyon spände blicken i honom.

"Och vad menar du med det, Ron?" frågade Elyon och blängde. "Om du fortsätter tramset om att jag är kär i Lupin, så kan jag skvallra för min mamma att du retar mig."

Nu var det Rons tur att blänga. "Det var det fräckaste-"

"Kan ni sluta bråka nu?" avbröt Harry otåligt. "Ingen är kär i professor Lupin, han hjälpte bara Elyon när hon behövde det."

Dom föll knäpptysta, men det hindrade inte Elyon från att skicka Ron en mördande blick som kunde sätta Hermiones blängning på prov. Dessutom så kanske det hade inte hänt om Ron inte var så taktlös.

De fyra vännerna spenderade en bra timme hos Godisbaronen, där Elyon köpte ett antal chokladgrodor sen hon gav fortfarande inte upp att samla alla kort. Harry å andra sidan, köpte sig en burk med surrande surrbin, som han var väldigt förtjust i. Ron däremot, skaffade sig ett par lakritsstavar och en påse med Bertie Botts Bönor i Alla Smaker.

Det visade sig senare att Ron bjöd Elyon på lite godis som fredsgåva och trots Elyon vågade inte äta mer än tre bönor (den fjärde visade sig vara svartpeppar) så var stämningen hos dom rätt munter. Hon gav Ron en chokladgroda i gengäld och fnissade när han grimaserade när han fick Morgana igen.

Dom gick senare in på Zonkos där Harry och Ron fyllde på sina förråd med stinkbomber, stinkkulor, Kapten Filibusters fyrverkerier och mycket mer. Elyon vågade köpa sig ett påse stinkbomber och en näsbitande tekopp som Ron uppmuntrade henne av skaffa.

"Ron, hon ska verkligen inte hälla te i den och ge koppen till Zacharias Smith!" Hermione förmanade honom när de gick ut ur affären.

"Vad, han förtjänar det!" Ron protesterade. "Han har plågat henne sen första året, till och med fått henne att gråta på sistone. Eller hur, Harry?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Det vet jag inget om."

"Det är okej, Smith är bara omogen som vanligt-" Elyon började.

"Äh, försvara honom inte." Ron snäste. "Om jag var i ditt hus så skulle jag ge honom vad han förtjänar."

Elyon blev mer irriterad. "Tack, men jag klarar det själv. Dessutom är det inte värt att hamna i straffkommenderin-"

"Låt oss gå in på Tre Kvastar nu!" Hermione sa med en onormalt hög röst och fick ett effektivt slut på det växande bråket. "Ärligt, ni två bråkar värre än någonsin nu."

Ron och Elyon bestämde sig tyst att glömma snabbt deras bråk. Harry insåg att om Elyon bråkade med Ron, så betydde det att hon kände sig stressad över något. Hon var normalt sett väldigt lugn och agerade som fredsmäklare mellan Ron och Hermiones ständiga bråk.

Inne på Tre Kvastar var det varmt och stimmigt at folk. Borden var fyllda av elever från skolan och gäster på värdshuset, Madam Rosmerta hade tydligen fullt upp vid baren och det hördes höga volymer av skratt, prat och skämt.

Harry var på väg att gräva fram sina pengar när Elyon stoppade honom. "Det är okej, jag kan beställa åt oss." sade hon och gick fram till disken.

"Tja, bara att lita på henne." sade Ron nonchalant och sökte efter ett bra bord medan Elyon beställde för dom. "Aha, här blir bra!"

Han slog sig ner vid ett av borden i mitten av rummet, Harry och Hermione följde snart hans exempel. Det var fyra stolar vid bordet, så det var helt perfekt för dom.

Hermione tog fram sitt FISA-häfte och en fjäderpenna. "Tror ni Elyon vill gå med i föreningen?"

"Nja...jag tvivlar det." sade Harry osäkert. "Hon är mycket förtjust i husalferna hos sig och hon skulle bli mycket ledsen att släppa dom fria."

"Jag tvingar henne inte att befria dom, såklart." fnös Hermione och skrev i häftet. "Hon går säkert med på att de får bättre rättigheter!"

Elyon kom snart tillbaka med en bricka med fyra stora glas, fyllda med varm och god honungsöl. "Här är jag!" sade hon glatt och delade ut glasen åt alla. "Madam Rosmerta verkade på mycket gott humör!"

"Såklart, affärerna går ju lysande på det här sättet." flinade Ron och drack en klunck. "Japp, precis vad jag behövde."

Elyon drack en stor klunk från hennes glas och suckade djupt. "Jag behövde detta också. Allt sker på en gång..."

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Harry genast och det fångade Ron och Hermiones uppmärksamhet också.

"Först, Zacharias Smith fällde krokben för mig när jag lämnade frukosten-"

"Jo, det vet vi." fräste Ron ilsket. "Fortsätt!"

"Sen så var jag tvungen att redogöra en muntlig lista på motsvärjelser, tack till Moody. Och nu ska ni få höra..." Hon lutade sig framåt och Gyllene Trion gjorde också det, detta måste vara stort. "Theodore Nott bjöd mig på balen." viskade Elyon.

"Va?"

"Du skämtar!"

"Nott från Slytherin?"

Elyon nickade långsamt. "Jo, det var direkt efter det ringde ut. Jag väntade mig inte det." sade hon och fortsatte. "Han gick på knä och frågade om jag ville gå på julbalen med honom."

"Och du sa nej!" avbröt Ron med ett triumferande flin. "Sug på den, Nott!"

Men det kunde inte stämma, tänkte Harry och såg att Elyons kinder blossade upp, röda.

Hermione täckte sin mun med händerna. "Du menar väl inte att du sa ja?" viskade hon lågmält och Ron slutade upp att kackla, hans mun hängde öppen av shock.

"Jag kunde inte säga nej, inte när han frågade på det viset." gnällde Elyon skamset. "Han stod där, helt mystisk och stillig. Sen gick han ner på ett knä som om han skulle fria och frågade "Miss Pemberton, det skulle vara en stor ära ifall du accepterar mig som din kavaljer till julbalen". Hur kunde jag neka någon som betedde sig så...så...ridderligt?"

"Uff!" sade Ron. "Som han charmade dig, den där ormen!"

"Tycker du om honom?" frågade Harry, han var mycket förvånad och i ärlighetens namn, han har inte hört mycket om Nott. Han var inte i Malfoys gäng, trots allt och alla ormarna i Slytherin var inte elaka precis.

Elyon rodnade lite. "Jo, det gör jag väl..."

"Du ska väl inte gå med den där sliskiga ormen!" protesterade Ron förnärmat. "Jo, det skulle se just snyggt ut."

"Lägg av, Ron." fräste Hermione. "Du ska inte gå med honom, det är Elyons val och hon har redan sagt ja!"

"Tänker du gå med honom?" frågade Harry och det fick ett stopp på ännu ett växande bråk, den här gången mellan Ron och Hermione.

Elyon nickade. "Jo, nu när jag har lovat och jag går aldrig mot mina löften." sade hon bestämt. "Jag hoppas bara att inget går fel nu." fortsatte hon och tog ännu en djup klunk från sin honungsöl.

"Folk kommer snacka om det där nu." konstaterade Ron. "Jag är säker på Skeeter kommer få det se ut som om han friade till dig."

* * *

 **AN: Japp, jag håller vid min planering och nu kommer veckans kapitel på detta! :D  
**

 **Så. För att få er att fatta, Gyllene Trion och Elyon är mycket nära. Hon är typ deras "fjärde, hemliga" medlem i deras grupp och ja, hon har varit med om deras äventyr, bara hållts bakom kulisserna, så att säga.**

 **Det var extra roligt att skriva Rons kommentarer. Sista delen av detta kapitel är typ i Harrys perspektiv och han har personligen inget emot Nott för han vet inte mycket om honom. Bara att han är tystlåten och håller sig borta från Malfoys gäng. Dessutom har Harry respekt för Elyons val och litar på henne.**

 **Jag vet inte om Smiths mobbning mot Elyon kommer utforskas, men troligen i en framtida oneshot eller så.**

 **Hur som helst, jag hoppas att ni gillade kapitelet och vi ses nästa vecka, då vi kommer se vad som händer på själva julbalen! :)**

 **Toodle-loo!**

 **\- Lunan95**


End file.
